Memory
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Six years had passed since they parted ways, and now they were reunited. But this wasn't a happy reunion...at first. SasuSaku. A songfic to Memory by Sugarcult. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Memory by Sugarcult (btw, the acoustic version of the song is so awesome!)

Author's Note: Yes, Sasuke's OOC, but that's because I want him to be. P

Memory

She ran. She ran away from them, from him, from everyone. Her tears trailed down her face and flowed past her as she ran opposite the wind. '_Why...why after all these years did he come back?_' she thought, her eyes averted and paying no attention to where she was going.

_This may never start_

_We could fall apart  
__  
And I'd be your memory_

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feelings insincere_

_Can I be your memory?_

"I don't think she took your return well," Naruto said, stating the obvious and receiving a hit in the head by Kakashi. He was silent, watching as the retreating girl faded into the distance. "A-are you go-going to go a-after her?" Hinata asked, stammering in her shyness of the situation. She received no response.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted_

_Just like I imagine_

I could never feel this way

So get back, back, back to the disaster

My heart's beating faster

Holding on to feel the same

She had to stop to catch her breath. She ran so fast, but now she had to slow down. Sadly for her, where she stopped brought back painful memories. 'The bench where...where he left me,' she thought and the tears fell faster from her emerald eyes.

_This may never start_

I'll tear us apart

Can I be your enemy?

Losing half a year

Waiting for you here

_I'd be your anything_

He had no reason to answer Hinata's question. He knew he had to follow her. "Well, are you going to go after her or not, teme? If you are, you better do it now. Or else I'm going to!" Naruto exclaimed, sending a shock through his system. It got his legs moving fast.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
_

_Just like I imagine  
_

_I could never feel this way  
_

_So get back, back, back to the disaster  
_

_My heart's beating faster  
_

_Holding on to feel the same_

Her fingers ran over the bench, feeling the cold stone. She remembered the feeling of waking up the morning after he left. 'It was six years ago...yet, it's still as vivid as if it was yesterday,' she thought, her tears falling onto the stone. She knelt down and hid her face with her arms, her shoulders shaking with every sob that came from her lips.

_This may never start  
_

_Tearing out my heart  
_

_I'd be your memory  
_

_Lost your sense of fear  
_

_(I'd be your memory)  
_

_Feelings disappeared  
_

_Can I be your memory?_

He reached her, seeing her cry on the bench that he left her on the day he left. He caught his breath quickly. "Sakura," he spoke her name, making her freeze. She looked up quickly to see his onyx eyes staring at her. "S-s-sasuke-kun...," she stuttered, sounding like Hinata as she did.

"W-why did y-you f-follow me? W-why d-did you c-come back?"

"Because I wanted to come home. I got my revenge. One of my tasks is complete. Remember when we were just genin?"

"I remember."

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
_

_Just like I imagine  
_

_I could never feel this way  
_

_So get back, back, back to the disaster  
_

_My heart's beating faster  
_

_Holding on to feel the same_

"That's a-all in t-the past now...a mem-memory," Sakura said, hiccuping as she tried her best to stop sobbing. She stood, brushing off her outfit of dirt. She was about to turn around and leave him again, but he was too fast, stopping and forcing her to face his face directly. "Don't leave again. Stay right here," he said, his voice commanding and stern. "S-sasuke-kun," she said, but did as told, finding no choice. He noticed her hair now, not noticing it before even at his short distance from her, "You still kept your hair short."

"A reminder to stay strong," she said, stopping herself from stammering. Sasuke ran a hand through it, his fingers touching the back of her neck as he reached the end. "It has been so long since I've seen you, Sakura. You've grown so much. You're not the little annoying girl that used to follow me everywhere," he said. She became defensive, her voice stern with bitterness, "Six years of heartache can do that to a person."

"Gomen..."

"No. Don't apologize to me. I don't want --"

She couldn't speak farther, as her voice was cut off by Sasuke's lips nearing hers. "I missed you," he whispered, his breath brushing against her soft, pink lips, "I don't want to hurt you again. Please, accept my apology. Please Sakura."

_This may never start  
_

_We could fall apart  
_

_And I'd be your memory  
_

_Lost your sense of fear  
_

_Feelings insincere  
_

_Can I be your memory?  
_

_Can I be your memory?_

It took several moments for her voice to work. "It...It's all right, Sasuke-kun. I accept your apology," she finally muttered, making him smirk. He pulled back, staring into her emerald eyes. His hand moved towards her face and found its place upon her cheek. He wiped her tears away, "I want to forget the last six years. Years I wasted, for the most part. I missed you."

"I missed you too..."

"Do you still love me, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

She closed her eyes and backed away, "I..." Sasuke quickly grabbed her into his arms, holding her close enough to where her ear met his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat. "Sasuke-kun, what--" she tried to ask, but his voice stopped her own.

"Let's start over. So we can bury those memories. Please, Sakura. I want...I want to get to know you again."

"Sasuke-kun...I...I guess that would be...all right."

He smiled at her, one of the first times he's ever really smiled at her, or at anyone for that matter. She tried her best to smile back, but her mind was clouded. "And...I still...love you," she whispered, closing her eyes and hiding her face into his chest. She hoped, in some way, he didn't hear her.

He heard her though, and he still smiled. He lifted her chin, forcing her to open her eyes and stare at him. Gently, he lowered his head and caught her lips, and it shocked her. '_My first...my first kiss_,' she thought, never believing that Sasuke Uchiha was actually kissing her. He pulled back, his onyx eyes meeting her emerald ones, "Let's go back to the others. This will be our new beginning."

Sakura smiled, and took his hand in hers, "Yes, Sasuke-kun."

'_Back to where we lasted..._'


End file.
